


Please Don't Cry.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza x Mira, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Yuri, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a normal day at the guild hall, Mirajane and Erza are throwing there usual insults at one another when Mira takes one to far and hurts Erza deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Cry.

Erza and Mira had been rivals for quite awhile, they were challenging each other everyday, trying to out due one another.  
It was another normal day for the two, throwing insults at each other till one cut Erza particularly deep..

"At least I know MY real last name! Someone had to make up yours pfft."

Mira's eyes went wide after the words left her mouth.  
Erza stared at her as the guild fell silent, Mira could see tears about to form in her brown eyes, but before Mira could utter a pitiful apology Erza ran out of the guild.

Mira stood motionless, wanting to move but her feet wouldn't let her, words stuck in her throat that she wanted to say, a hand out stretched at where Erza once was.  
Said arm fell to her side as she hung her head in shame, no apology would ever justify what she said..

"Mirajane. Go after her, now."

Mira looked to Master Makarov, tears threatening to fall out of her own blue hues now.

"B-But master... I could never utter an apology that would make her feel better...."

Makarov closed his eyes and took a deep breath, moving to stand in front of Mira and beckoning her to his level so they may see eye to eye.

"I'm sure you can, a 'Pathetic' Apology is better than none at all. Go after her immediately my child."

Mira couldn't stop the tears pouring down her face as she nodded and ran out of the guild after Erza.

She went to the first place she could think of-the lake Erza would sit at when she wanted to be alone.  
As Mira was running there it started to rain, she dammed the rain for coming on so suddenly, but kept running knowing Erza was stubborn enough to sit in the rain and catch a cold if it meant sulking.

She was right.  
Erza sat unmoving from her spot, staring off into the water.  
She couldn't hear anything besides her own footsteps due to the rain falling down so hard.  
She paused briefly to look at her... She felt so bad.  
She raced down the hill, sliding some because it was wet from the rain.  
She almost stumbled and fell on her face but caught herself, walking over to Erza.  
She guessed Erza hadn't heard her, so she tapped her shoulder, gaining the re-quiption mages attention.  
When Erza looked to her, she had tears mixed with rain streaming down her face, she looked at Mira and started to sniffle... They needed to get out of this rain.

"Come on Erza, we need to get out of the rain"

Erza jerked her arm away from Mira and scooted away.

"No! Leave me be Strauss!"

Mira flinched and looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry I said that to you..."

Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, her tone and words shocking Erza who listened intently.

"To be honest with you Erza... I envy you no-I'm jealous..."

Erza looked her with wide eyes... Jealous? Of her?

"You're... You're so strong, a-and everyone likes you.... I..."

Erza leaned forward to plant her tiny hands on Mira's slim shoulders, gaining her attention.

"Mira.... Its okay... We all do and say things we regret. And don't ever say I'm strong, I'm not nearly as strong as you."

Mira was sniffling and crying, Erza herself was still crying.  
Erza took her hands away from Mira's shoulders and said girl fell into chest plate, not caring about how it hurt her head or how cold it was.

"I'm so... So sorry Erza..."

Erza held Mira in the rain for a few more minutes, each crying there little eyes out.  
Mira sat up on her knees in front of Erza and grabbed her upper arms, gripping them firmly.

"Please, I don't want to ever see your cry again Erza..."

Mira leaned her fore head against Erza's, starring into her brown eyes that she secretly loved but would never admit..  
She tilted her head to the side and leaned in closer, pausing with there lips mere inches apart.  
Both of there hearts about ready to leap out of there chest, what was this feeling?  
She leaned in more, letting there pale lips connect into a soft, innocent kiss.

They broke apart not long after they were connected as the rain stopped.  
Both of them looked at the sky, a rainbow making its away across it after the rain had stopped.  
They smiled at it and looked back down, locking eyes.

"We should go get dry..."

Mira mumbled, still lost in Erza's eyes.

"Yeah.."

Mira stood taking Erza's small hand in hers, leading her back to the guild.

~Present Time~

Ever since than Erza and Mira had been dating secretly, thou a few people knew, not many.  
They weren't ashamed by any means, they just wanted others out of there business.

But since than as well, whenever it would rain outside, one or the other would point to it and look, remembering that day...

The day they fell madly in love with one another.

~Till Next Time~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri.. I kinda wanna write more tbh I love Erza and Mira as a couple ahhh they could be so cute and kinky together at the same time... MY IMAGINATION IS GOING WILD~ Ahem well yeah expect to see more ;D


End file.
